A Flame Based Bond
by Tigerfang101
Summary: Junior has a unique ability to speak with pokemon. When he finds a Charmander in the forest, a bond begins to take over. Will his pokemon, Vulpix get jealous? Will it end up being Junior and vulpix? Will this story make sense? Who knows.....
1. Chapter 1

A Friday night is usually a peaceful time in the Kanto region. Kids' running around battling on there last school day with sparks in their eyes. Catching new Pokémon and making new friends is one of the things that makes it happy to be alive. But not this time. Light shined through the forest with a bright red color. It's a moving dim red light that could be seen about 2 miles away. This light did not from sunrise, but from the fire of one scared Pokémon. One scared Charmander, and he was running for its life.

*pant, pant* "Leave me alone" said the running Pokémon. The Charmander was desperately trying to get away from all of the Pokémon chasing him.

"Get him" said one of the Pokémon holding a pitch fork.

""Yeah, chase that faggot out of our village. He doesn't belong here" Said another running Pokémon. "'Get that reject out of here"

"Where did you even get the pitch fork from?" The Charmander asked.

"Oh now he's questioning us?" the Pokémon said even angrier than before. "Kill him!"

The Charmander didn't know what to do now. All he could see were trees. "_That's it" _he thought. He turned around and used his flamethrower on a tree. The tree burned and a branch fell, causing the other Pokémon to stop dead in their tracks. "See ya suckers" the Charmander taunted as he used dig to get away. But somehow, you can sense his troubles weren't over.

---

_2 days later_

"Ah this is the life, right Tails" Junior said, looking back at his Vulpix. They were at the pond fishing for food.

"You said it buddy" Tails said. "I'm so glad we got away from the city and the battles"

"Yeah, buying my old grandmother's house was the best investment ever" he tugged the like a bit "God rest her soul"

"Yeah, staying with James was fun (read description on my homepage) but hanging out with my real trainer is better. I'm so glad I get to say with you from now on" Vulpix was carelessly chasing butterflies.

"I know, right?" James quickly looked into the basket. "Crap" he muttered. "Were out of berries"

"I can go get some if you want" Vulpix offered. "I promise I won't get lost this time" he looked at his trainer with big brown eyes.

"Fine" he tied the basket around Tails. "Make sure you pick a lot or we won't have anything to drink, got it?"

"Yes sir" Vulpix said running into the forest.

"Sometimes I worry about that little fox" James said to himself. "After being ridiculed for being gay, it's the least I can do is take him back from Cousin James" He tugged on the fishing line again. He pulled harder and caught a flounder. He put them in the basket. "Where are all of these normal fish coming from?"

---

"*Sign* Master is so cute" Vulpix said to himself "His eyes, his body, and his personality are just right for me. I really wish he were a Pokémon. I'd make him feel better than any mate he has ever had" Vulpix reminisced on his Master's bad relationship. Although he was 13, many girls have dumped him all for the same reason: "You're too weird!" He got to the tree and used headbutt. Several berries fell own. He picked them up and went to the next tree. "Poochy and I had a nice relationship, but master is what I really want" he used headbutt again. More berries and a Munchlax came out. It fell out pretty hard. "Sorry dude"

"It's okay" The Munchlax said dusting himself off. "I was too lazy to get out of the tree anyway" he walked off in the high grasses.

"At least the Pokémon are nicer here than back at home" Vulpix kept walking until he saw a river. "Strange, I've never seen this river before" he looked around and seen another berry tree. "Well at least there's food around here" He used headbutt again. Banana's fell out, Junior's favorite food. "Great, master will love these" he picked a couple of them up. "I think this is enough for now" he said as he walked back into the forest. As he took a few steps, something stopped him in his path; a Charmander. He was covered in dirt and blood. He wore a ragged pink scarf and had bloodshot eyes. He looked toward Tails.

"Hand it over…" The Pokémon said. "Hand it over now!" he raised his voice a bit.

"Hand over what?" Tails said looking confused "My scarf? Because it looks like you need a new one"

"No you idiot, the food! Hand it over!" the Charmander yelled. "Just give me the food and you won't get hurt" Charmander held up its metal claw, trying to intimidate Tails.

"I can't just give you the food" Vulpix explained "It's for my master" Vulpix was still dumbfounded.

"Please, just hand it over" Charmander quieted down a bit. There were tears in his eyes "Please I'm begging you" Charmander's metal claw went away. He dropped to the ground; he fainted.

"Hey Charmander are you okay?" Vulpix said worried. He didn't know what to do. He looked around to see if any other Pokémon could help but to no avail. "Don't worry mister Charmander, I'll help you" Vulpix put Charmander on his back, carrying the fruit basket in his mouth. "You're pretty light for a Charmander" the Charmander mumbled as Vulpix walked through the forest.

---

Charmander POV

"Gggnnnnhhhhh" I moaned. I hit the ground pretty hard back there. What happened anyway? Oh yeah that's right, I was trying to take food from that stupid Vulpix. I could barely see straight. But where am I now? It seems as though I am in a room. A nice room to be correct. Pokémon pictures on the wall, a couple of books, a television and…..food?

"Hey it looks like you're awake" A kid walked in. Seems a bit weird but he's a kid none the less. I try to stand up to defend my ground but I fall right back down. I can't even let out a growl attack. "From wWhat Vulpix has told me, you were in the forest trying to take his food?" I looked away. I can't believe I had to resort to stealing. Or at least tried. I look at the basket of food. It is so tantalizing that I can't look away from it. I haven't eaten in 2 days and I'm ready to eat anything.

"Hey master, I got the heating pad" a Pokémon ran in. It's the same Vulpix I tried to rob in the forest. You mean he tried to take me in? "You need anything else?"

"No, I'm good for now. Thanks little buddy" Vulpix ran off to the other room. Something didn't seem normal about that picture.

"Hey Charmander, I bought some food and a heating pad" He places both right next to me. "Use them whenever you like"

I look at him with a dumb look "Thanks jackass, do you want a cookie for your good deed" I say to him honestly. It's not like he can understand me. I take a bite out of a pear in the basket.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as I look" I spit out my food in surprise. Did he just understand me!? "and I like chocolate chip cookies, if you wanted to know" This doesn't make any sense. Humans and Pokémon speak 2 different languages. How did he know what I was saying? "Hey are you ok dude?"

I look at him again. He has a weird aura coming from him. I can't help but feel that he's like one of us "You can understand me?" I might as well pop up the question.

"Yeah" he answered. He's pretty cute- I mean, he's pretty cool, for a human. "I've been speaking with Pokémon ever since I was 5. That's when I got Tails"

"The Vulpix?" I asked.

"Yeah" he says. There is just something about this kid that gets to me. He's able to talk to Pokémon like speaking Japanese (English in this case). He lives on the edge of a forest with his Vulpix and he has no parents.

Normal Pov

"Well thank you for your hospitality, but I have to get going-" as the Charmander got up, a sharp pain went through it's right knee. "Crap"

"Vulpix, bring the first aid kit" Junior said. "Don't move. When Vulpix found you, your body was in a pretty bad state and it still is. You have scratches all over your body and you fainted due to starvation

The Charmander looks down at the floor. He had too much dignity to be helped by a human and now, one is taking care of him. He would try to run away, but with his body being the way it is and with Pokémon chasing him, he might as well lay low.

"I got it Master" Vulpix said holding up the first Aid kit. He looks at Charmander "How are you feeling dude?"

"He'll be fine after a full days rest and medicine" He opened the box. "You Pokémon heal much faster than humans. Now relax Charmander, you'll be better soon"

"T-thank you" Charmander passed out.

____

The first but short chapter of my short story. My friend literally payed me to put this story up and he be better had. I detest Yaoi…..and in Pokémon none the less. Oh well, with school about to be out again, I might as well write a bit.

P.S. I like to put comedy in all of my stories….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enjoy

Charmander POV

*Yawn* its morning. I stretch a little to loosen my joints. I feel much better than the other day. All of my wounds healed up and my stomach is full of food. I haven't felt this good since I was a little kid. And it's all thanks to that human and that Vulpix. If it wasn't for them, I would've been dead. I stand up and get out of the bed. Something smells really good. I never smelt something like this before. I walk into the hall way and into the kitchen. I see the human, what's his name. Oh yeah, it's Junior. And I see Tails standing around his trainer. He looks at me and walks over.

"Hey, you finally woke up" Tails said pretty cheerfully. He wears a bandana just like I do, only his is yellow. "We were getting worried because you slept for half a day.

"Before you found me, I haven't slept much" I shrug a little. It feels weird when people care about you like this.

"Well are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready" Vulpix climbs on the counter to assist Junior. It's sweet of him.

I stare at the pair for a while. They look like brothers by the way they communicate and they way they respond to each other's needs. Back at the village, I never had that kind of treatment. I was always an outcast; the black sheep. I had only one friend, a Pikachu and he suffered a much worse fate than me.

"Hey, you okay there Charmander?" Junior asks me. I must've been daydreaming.

"Yeah" I respond "And my name is Harrison, if you wanted to know" I at least trust them enough to tell them my name.

"Well nice to meet you Harrison" Junior smiles at me. I blush a little from his kindness. "It's always good to meet a new friend"

A new friend? I'm his friend? But we just met yesterday and I tried to rob his Pokémon. I never had many friends so it feels weird for someone to say that to me.

"Okay, here's your breakfast" Junior hands me a plate. "It's grilled fish and peppered eggs. Don't be afraid to ask for seconds. We have plenty" He shows me that smile again. For some reason I feel warm inside.

"Yeah and after breakfast we can train together" Vulpix is really eccentric right now "I mean if you want to" he blushes from his overreaction.

"Now, Now Tails" He picks him up and seats him at the table "I'm sure Char- Harrison wants to get back into the wild where he belongs" he looks at me. What do I say?

"Uhhh yeah. I bet my family is worried sick about me by now" I lied. My family abandoned me after they found out my secret. I have to think of something else. "But I ran away for a while" Perfect.

"I see" Junior gives me a weird look. It's as though he can see through me and my lie "Well eat up and we'll go train for a while"

"Okay, sounds cool" I guess training won't be so bad.

"Hey what attacks do you have Harrison?" Vulpix asks me. What attacks do I know?

"Um, I have flamethrower, Slash, Dig and Skull Bash" Junior looks at me funny. I know they are unusual attacks for a fire type but I like thinking outside the box. "How about you?"

"I have Attract, Confusion, Blast Burn, Thundershock, and Water Pulse" Say what!? That has to be a mistake. Most fire type Pokémon can't learn electric or water type moves. And His kind isn't allowed to learn Blast Burn either.

I laugh "You sure have a keen sense of humor Tails. But seriously, what attacks do you know?" I try and laugh it off so I know it's a joke.

"It's no joke Harrison" He pats my head. It's feels warm, "Tails is a rare breed of Vulpix that can learn these attacks. You see his father was a Charizard who was able to use water attacks. His mother, a Ninetails, could use attacks like Thunder or Zap Cannon" he takes Tails plate. "Tails and all of his siblings has this ability of using attacks outside of his attack group. If he breeds, he passes on all of his abilities to his kids and so forth. But unfortunately, that will probably never happen with Tails"

"Why not" I start to eat. It's really good fish and eggs. I should eat this more often. "Let's me guess: He's impotent, am I right" I laugh at my own joke. Might as well break the ice a little more.

"Hey I take offense to that" Vulpix comes down to eye level with me. "There's another reason I won't breed on my own will"

"Fine then, why won't you breed under your own will?" This should be good…

"Well, it's because I only like" he pauses for a moment "Boy Pokémon…" I widen my eyes in shock. That was pretty much unexpected.

"So you're gay?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Duh, it's pretty obvious. The way I act, talk, walk and I wear a brightly colored bandana" How come I didn't catch that before? I know I wear a pink bandana but I don't go around acting like that.

"Okay guys enough talking" Junior claps his hands. "Time to practice. Why don't you two have a practice battle?"

"Okay master" Vulpix ran outside. He really has a lot of energy for a fox. But I guess I can go for a battle too. I've haven't been in a good fight for a while.

---

I walk outside to the backyard and to my surprise there is a battle arena. This human is very lucky to have this house for himself. I'm impressed. "Cool arena"

"Thanks" he replied "My grandmother had it installed before she passed on and I haven't used it in a while" he looks a little sad. Probably because of his loss. "She was one hell of a trainer though. But enough about me, let's get this battle started. Both of you get in position"

I step into the arena with Vulpix. With Vulpixs' small size, this should be an easy battle. Even with his special stacks, I can get around.

"Ready? Begin!"

I'll start out with dig; he won't see that coming. I start to dig and make my way underground. I bet he can't even sense me. Right now! "Got-"I raise to the surface. No one is there…

"Hi" I look into the hole. "Thundershock!" I get hit with a full Thundershock attack. I fly out of the hole but I retaliate fast. "Nice try but you have to do better than that"

Damn It. He's mocking me. I have to do something fast. Got it…

My claws light up and I start my metal claw attack. I start attacking Vulpix. He keeps getting out of the way.

"Wow, you're really slow for a Charmander" I get angrier. How can he be so fast with his nature and species? "Now it's my turn to attack" His eyes glow pink and hearts start to come out. They surround me in a circle. It's attract! I don't see how that would work since we're both male Pokémon. The hearts come closer and there's no were to move. I could use dig but the hearts will just follow me. I'll just let them hit.

BOOOOOMMMMM

There's a slight smoke cloud but it goes away pretty fast "I knew it wouldn't wor-" I stare in awe. I see the light that brightens my day. The most beautiful Pokémon I have ever seen. I buckle to my knees. Tails is running toward me. My love is running toward me to-

BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Normal POV

Charmander is blown away by a single tackle and lies on the floor.

"Harrison is unable to battle. The winner is Tails" Junior yells.

"Yay, I win" Vulpix jumps up in excitement over his victory. Harrison on the other hand was on the floor wallowing in his defeat.

"Crap, I lost" Charmander hits the ground "How did I become so weak?" he looks toward Tails and walks up toward him.

"Hmmm?" Tails looks dumbfounded.

"How did you get attract to work on me? We're both dudes!" Harrison was getting mad because he thinks Tails cheated.

"I told you already; I'm gay!" Tails wasn't really clear of what Harrison wanted. "You know, for a Charmander you're also pretty dumb" Harrison was just getting madder.

""It's impossible for attract to work on me because It only works on the opposite sex. Do I look like a girl?"

"With that pink bandana it's hard to tell" Harrison was about to strangle Tails "Maybe you're gay too. Or at least bi for my attract to work on you. But since I'm not a normal Vulpix I could be wrong"

Harrison's temper went down a bit. He's was thinking about what to say in regard of Tail's comment "Well it must be your abilities because I'm definitely not gay" Harrison was trying to sound proud of himself.

"Okay, guys that's enough" Junior breaks up the Pokémon "We have to get to the rest of the training. Let's go to the basement and finish up in the gym"

"Fine" both of the Pokémon said.

"Let's go"

----

Charmander's POV

*huff* *huff* I can't keep running like this. Humans have some weird inventions to work out. All Pokémon have to do is battle and eat berries. But this treadmill is going to be the death of me. I look around and see both Tails and Junior. Vulpix is running in perfect stride on the highest setting along with Junior. No wonder Tails beat me; he's a freak.

"Damn Tails, how do you do it?" I ask in between breathes. He doesn't answer; he seems preoccupied. It looks like he's staring at Junior.

Unbelievable! He's daydreaming and can run that fast without losing his breath. I should say something "Hey Junior, how can you run so fast?"

"I ran for a community track team" he stopped the machine. "Alright, weight lifting and we're done" he wiped the sweat of his face. Tails jumped of the machine and ran into the weight room. Where does he get this energy?

I walk into the weight room. It's a decent size and there's an air condition so we to cool off. "Come here Vulpix so I can put your weight suit on" Junior held up a pretty heavy suit that was made for a four legged Pokémon.

"Wow, how heavy is that thing?" I ask.

"About 100 pounds" I freeze in place. These people aren't normal. Tails can use attacks like Thunderbolt and carry over 100 pounds and Junior can talk to Pokémon and lift 3 times as much. Something tells me I shouldn't piss them off. "Do you want a suit too? I always carry an extra one for a 2 legged Pokémon"

"N-no thank you. I'll just do free weights" I move over to the weight rack and start with a 5 pound dumbbell. I look at Junior and Tails to see what they are doing. Junior is doing jump rope with his leg and arm weights on and Tails is doing laps around the house. I feel weak now…

20 minutes later

"Alright, workout is over. Let's have some fun!" Junior took off his weights and Tails and ran up the stairs. "Come on Harrison, let's watch TV"

"Alright" I follow them up the stairs. "Hey Junior do you do this all of the time?"

"Not really. Since the workout is so vigorous, we only do it about twice a week"

Vigorous is right. Together they bench 400 pounds and they handle it like lifting feathers. I wish I could be this strong….No I can't get attached to them. After today, I have to leave. They can't find me or else they could hurt them. I can't have that resting on my conscious.

----

Okay they're watching TV; now would be the perfect time to tell them "Hey Junior, there's something I got to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I appreciate how you excepted me into your home and I am thankful for all that you've given me but I think I should be moving on"

"Are you sure? You can stay here as long as you want" Junior offered. How can someone be that nice.

"No, no. I've been overstaying my welcome here" I stood up "Thank you for all that you've given me and now I must take my leave. Maybe one day we'll meet each other again"

"Okay, if that's what you want to do. I'll tell Tails when he wakes up" I get up and walk to the door. Junior follows me there "Before you leave here" he hands me a bag of food. "This is a little something so you won't get hungry"

"Thanks" I say. How can people be this nice? Back at the village only one person treated me this way. The rest of the village shunned me for what I am. I can't go back there ever again. I guess I'm a wild Pokémon now…

Junior pats my head "By the way, I know you're secret" I freeze.

"Y-you do?" Crap. Was I being that obvious? He's probably going to shun me too. I don't blame him either. Who would want a Pokémon like me?

" I've known for a while and don't worry; I'm not going to judge you. I've seen plenty of Pokémon like you back at my cousin's house. I don't care if you're gay and neither does Tails. Just remember, you are always welcome here"

"Thank you" I feel like crying right now. No one has ever treated me like this before.

"Now I have a question" he reaches into his pocket and holds out a pokeball "Will you be a part of our family?"

I don't know what to say. He has treated me with love and respect. If I go back to the village, I'll see my family again. If I stay here, I'll have friends and a house. But if I go to the village, they'll kick me out and I don't want to be a burden on Junior. "I have to think about it"

"Okay, but remember, we will always be here" he closes the door behind him.

I walk into the forest, hoping to clear out my thoughts and pick the right decision.

___

Yeah I know that chapter is not really good. But it's only a start. It will eventually get better over time. Will Charmander ever meet them again?

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy and remember R&R so I get motivated to write more. Just to make sure, most of the story is in Harrison's Pov.

Harrison's POV

It's starting to get dark in the forest. Lucky for me, I'm a huma-errr Pokémon flashlight. I hope no one from the village come around here. Nah, what am I thinking; No one would come this deep in the forest. Still I think it was a bad idea to leave James and Tails. But I'm a loner. I have to keep moving forward. I still can't get their faces out of my head.

I see the lake. This is where I first met Tails….and tried to rob him. I should've looked harder for food. I see a small group of Cyndaquil up ahead. They all look at me. I think they're from the village. They slowly approach me with caution. One of them comes closer to me.

"Don't I know you from somewhere" The Cyndaquil said. I have to think of something fast.

"I doubt it" I respond "I'm a drifter. I don't have a permanent home. By the way, what are you kids doing out here?" I ask. I kinda got curious seeing all of these Cyndaquil. They're kinda rare.

"Oh that" the Cyndaquil blushed a bit "This is our dating spot. We watch the stars and the moon a night, telling stories and, well…." I blush a bit from what he was trying to say.

"Dating spot?" I say subconsciously. I remember my first date. That's how I ended up here. "That's pretty cool"

"Yeah. Do you want to join us? I can set you up with one of the extra girls" I wish I weren't the way I was. If I was straight, I would probably take up on that offer. Hell if I was straight, I wouldn't be here.

"Sorry, I'm not that interested" I say calmly. Maybe he won't know that I'm, well, you know.

"Oh, I see" Cyndaquil is looking at me with a smiley grin "Hey, Sam come over here" he called over a Cyndaquil with a blue bow.

"Anything you need sis" the Cyndaquil walked over toward me. She looks pretty cute. "Oh, who's your cute friend?" I blush again.

"This is, uh…What's your name?" the Cyndaquil asked me. I almost forgot I didn't introduce myself.

"My name is Harrison" I reply.

"My name is Rose and you already know Max" The female Cyndaquil says. There's something about Max that is strangely attracting. I've never been attracted to girls before. Maybe I'm actually being like a regular Charmander.

"Max, that's a weird name for a girl" I say. You got to admit that's a funny name for a girl, even if it is a unisex name. It's probably short for Maxine or something.

"Yeah" Rose rubbed the back of her head. She looks almost embarrassed "Hey, why don't you two get acquainted? We only do this once a month. Have fun and relax" Rose walked over to the other group of Pokémon. That means I'm left all alone with Max.

"Um, why don't we walk for a while?" Max suggested "I know a part of the forest that no one knows about. It's great if you're looking for some privacy" I think she's flirting with me. Crap, I think I feel my lower half gaining blood. Why is this Cyndaquil so cute!

"S-sure" I say shyly. I can feel my blush throughout my face.

Cyndaquil leads me to the thicker part of the forest. She walks really close to me, almost like a girlfriend. She is almost leaning on me. I can feel her warmth on me. It's relaxing. "You're really warm" she says "Are you nervous being next to me?" she says slightly sad.

"No, of course not" I say quickly "I've really enjoyed your company. But there's something I have to say" It looks like I have to tell her the truth before things go out of control.

"That fact that you're gay" I freeze where I stand. My blood went cold and my joints are locked. My tail is even dimmed for a minute.

"What! That's preposterous!" Crap, I think I've been found out.

"Relax man" Max said, trying to calm me down. It didn't really work. "I don't care if you're gay or anything. I happen to think gay guys are kinda sexy"

"I told you, I'm not gay" I don't think telling bold faced lies are good for your psyche, but I do it anyway. "The reason I was nervous was because I'm" come on think of something! "worried that there might be trainers around here" close call…..

"Oh is that so? Then you wouldn't mind making out with me then, huh?" now she's trying to lure me out. Maybe I can fool her by kissing her. God, I hope I can pull this off.

"No problem" I grab her and I pull her into a kiss. I can feel our tongues wrestling with each other, causing a distinctive taste. It's like a mixture of berries and charcoal. For some strange reason, I like it….

After about 2 minutes of kissing, I start caressing her body. She lets out a moan. "More Harrison" was what see said in-between kissing. I start to feel my member getting harder. It's bursting to get out. Max breaks off the kiss and she notices my member trying to escape from its pouch. "Oh my, look what I did. It looks like I have to take responsibility" She wrapped her already wet lips around my cock. She moved her mouth up and down. I moan uncontrollably. She picks up the pace; I haven't had a good blowjob in a while. I feel my self getting closer with every stroke and moan. Finally…

SLLLLPPPPPPPPUUURRRRGGGG

I release my juices all over Maxine. I can't believe how much came out. It cover most of her face "Sorry, I think I came too hard. It's been a while" she giggles at my statement. She licks some of the cum off her face.

"Yum, you taste like berries" she sucks the remaining cum off of my member, causing me to cringe a bit. "I think you're ready now" she turns around and pokes her ass in the air a bit.

She looks so tempting. Maybe I do have an interest in girls after all. My cock can't take anymore of this. I'm going in!

I start slowly and rub my shaft around her ass. She moans a bit; damn she's sexy. "Please, I can't take it anymore. Put it in" she looked like she was begging. I decide to fulfill her needs. I slowly insert my shaft in her ass. Damn she's tight! I hear her soft moans as I pounded harder and deeper. My dick is engulfed in this fiery sensation. I keep pounding her tight asshole; our voices are heard although the quiet forest. Thrusting faster and faster with each beat; Ecstasy running through my veins. How can I feel this way with a girl? Why now?

"H-harr-ison" Max let out. "I think I-m a-bou-t to c-um" she was panting vigorously.

"Me-too!" I let out. "Here it comes!" I release my load unto Max. A lot came out because I haven't done it in a while. Plus, it felt really good.

We both lie in the grass panting for a while. I haven't felt that good since….that day. I can't believe I came that much with a girl Pokémon. Maybe…

"Harrison…" she managed out "You really know how to treat a guy don't you" She is still panting har-wait did she just say "guy"

I lay there in shock "Wait a second. You mean you're a guy!" I can't believe it. I slept with a guy. And it felt REALLY great!

"No duh genius" he says standing straight. I see his cum-covered member, limp and lifeless. "My sis told me you were gay and pretty stiff so she sent me to help you unwind" he says with a smile.

"So I'm still gay" I ask disappointedly.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Max started to wipe the cum off of his fur. "Gay Pokémon are starting to take over because of the advantages we have. We get the pleasure of having sex whenever we want and not have to worry about the responsibilities of children. Beside, the thrill is more exciting"

"I'm still so confused" I say.

"Well by the way you handled me, I'd say that you're not a virgin, are you" he's got a point. The techniques I used on Max came from experience.

"So, what's your point?" I try to sound stubborn, but he sees right through my charade.

"Well I can tell your whole life story just by looking at your disfigure, attitude, location and smell. I'm gona say that you lived in a village, had a secret affair with some Pokémon and had to run away"

Holy. Shit. Sh- I mean he hit the nail right on the head "H-how did you determine all of that!" I'm pretty amazed.

"Experience" he says proudly "I've been with a few more guys than the average Pokémon" he tries to brag.

"Two?" I ask bluntly. He has a large sweat drop on the side of his face.

He laughs nervously "Three actually" he sounds rather sad that I saw through his lie "It looks like you can see through a façade too!" he looks at me seductively "You look like my type. How about we go out, hmm?" he tries to get my confirmation.

"I don't know, I'm still confused"

"Come on, we all know your gay. You stick out like a sore thumb" he tries to push me on.

"It's not that" I say. "I have a different situation"

"What is it" he asks. I tell him the whole situation with Junior and Tails. I told him how we got off to a rocky start and accepted me like I was a family member. Now I'm between living a normal life and living a happy life. "I see. I have an idea. But first, let's go back to the gathering"

"Hey sis, were back" he calls out to his older sister. She seems to be with a man and a woman. Don't tell me…

"Hey, little bro" she greets him with a happy hello. "I'm about to have some fun with my new friends" I freaking knew it. Why is everyone around me is wither gay or bisexual? It's like I'm in a fanfic, just to be read by some creepy perverts. "Did you have fun?"

"Plenty" he says. "I actually wanted to say something"

"What is it bro"

"I'm gonna travel with Harrison!" I look in complete shock at what Max said. When Did I agree to that proposition.

"Really?" she looks sad "I see. Well I guess I can't stop you" YES YOU CAN! JUST SAY NO!

"Hold on Max, are you sure you want to travel with me?" I say trying to convince him not to. "I mean, I encounter a lot of things, big and scary"

"Well I'm not gonna leave someone who took my virginity" he says loudly. WHAT THE FUCK!

"I thought you said you had sex with another guy" I say with anger. I'm not mad, but I feel like a dead beat father who just ran out of his kids.

"About that…." He starts "I lied! In fact, the other time I 'had sex' was when I had to blow my friend when I lost a bet" I looks at Max like he was a child in need of a spanking. "Now we can travel together right? We can start a new life together, just you and me" I think he freakin' insane.

"You're fucking crazy" I say. You know I'm in bad situation right now" I sound like a Dead beat father even more.

"Which is why I'm here to make it better! You said that you need someone to keep your life in place and I'm that person to do so!" He has utterly lost his mind. He's so outgoing and confident. Maybe I should…. "And when you get tense, I'll be sure to loosen you up" he went into a seductive voice. I fall down in his stupidity.

"How can you be so sex craved!" I shout without knowing, causing unwanted attention. I blush in embarrassment. "Besides, why do you want to come? You're a wild Pokémon. I already have a potential home"

"Which is why I'm coming with you!" Max is really persistent. "I can't support myself and my sister is a sex fiend so she's barely ever home"

"Hey, I'm not sex craved!" Rose said slightly offended.

"Then explain the two Pokémon eating you out right now" he points out. The two Cyndaquil with lustfully eating out Rose's pussy, causing her to moan softly.

Why the hell am I cursed to be here! I just want to live a normal life, have a nice home and die peacefully of old age. Not be stuck in a world of Pokesex!

Max brings me back to reality "Well, can I come with you or not?" Max was starting to get a little sad. "Am I really that bad of a Pokémon? I know I'm not the most popular Pokémon to be around but I can be an awesome friend. Can you please consider me going with you? I'll do whatever you say" His feminine voice is really getting on my nerves but I guess I can get used to it.

"Fine" is the only word that comes out of my mouth "But you have to follow my every command"

"Hurray!" he was jumping with excitement. "I promise I won't get in your way!"

"We leave in the morning" I announce to him. "I'm pretty tired right now. Make sure you're ready to leave at the crack of Dawn. Okay?"

"I promise Master!" he says. Wait. Why is he calling me master? Is it because he'll do anything I'll say.

"What's with the Master talk?" I ask.

"Well since I can't really handle myself, I'll be sure to make sure you're life is 100%. Plus I gave you my word to do anything you want" He come closer to me. He whispers in my ear "Anything…" I sweat a little. I can tell this adventure is gonna be crazy.

Hope you like th new chapter. Sorry for the mistakes that I made. I just wanted to upload this before I had to leave. Enjoy! And remember please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Sup people. If you guy's don't know, I can't use my laptop so I might not update my other stories. Since I didn't start this story on my laptop, I can make a fresh new chapter enjoy.

Harrison: Tigerfang101 does not own Pokémon. If he did, the voices AND the story line would stay the same.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harrison's POV

I've been traveling with Max for a few weeks and thanks to him, I can say my tension has been released one hundred percent. It's too bad that my stress level has gone through the roof. I mean that with all the 'tension' he releases me from; I still have to save him from a lot of trouble.

Flashback (Yesterday)

"Hey Harrison, let's go explore that cave!" Max said enthusiastically. The cave was pretty big and a lot of scary Pokémon probably live in there.

"I don't know…" I say in a cautious tone. Before I even finish my sentence, Max is already walking into the cave. "Hey come back here!" I say but it's too late. He's already walking into the cave. I have no choice but to walk in the cave.

The cave is pretty dark and the water dropping from the top of the cave causing an echoing effect. Good thing I have my tail. I see a couple of Pokémon looking at me suspiciously. There are a lot of Paras and Sandshrew here but I'm really worried about the…

_WWWWOOOAAAARRRRRRR_

The whole cave echoed, causing all of the Pokémon to flee. Everyone ran out and I was left alone with two other monsters and Max.

The roars are getting louder and stronger. Could they've killed Max?

The roars slowly turn into words. I can hear something "Please…" One of the roaring Pokémon said. "Go away"

Wait, wha? I listen to the roaring sounds a little more. They sound like…there afraid of something. But what?

"Come on, let's play!" that's Max's voice! "Come ON, Let's play, play, and play some more!" I rush over and I see…..Max terrorizing two Ursaring.

"Max, what are you doing?" I try to sound like the adult here.

Max turns to me and smiles "Oh hey Babe, what's up. I'm just hanging out with my new friends Mary and Axel" I look at him like he's an idiot (well he is but I don't like to show it much).

One of the Ursaring look at me with a scared face "Please help us"

The other also looks at me "He just came out of nowhere and annoyed the crap out of us. He even threatened to kill our children"

"Our names aren't even Mary and Axel. It's Daniel and Emma" those names sound familiar but I digress. "Please get him out of here. I'm scared…"

"Oh, you too are such kidders" Max hugs both of them.

I shake my head in disgust "Come on Max, let's go. We gotta stop somewhere before it gets dark" I wave my hand to show that I want to go…now.

"Aww, can't we play with my new friends?" Max asks innocently. The two Ursaring in the background are shaking their heads to show that they don't want him around.

"Come on, I have to stop somewhere" I try to play along for a bit "You will make your master very unhappy and you don't want that, do you?" Max finally gives up and follows me out of the cave. I hear the Ursaring sign if relief with their children crying in their arms.

We reach the outside of the cave and we see all of the Pokémon that live inside, outside of the cave looking in horror. I sigh "You can all go back, I've solved the problem" I say. All the Pokémon rush back in relief.

"Max, you know your antics have really caused me to stress out lately and because of you, we won't reach where I need to be today"

"I'm sorry Master…" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I quickly forget my anger and I pat him on the head.

"Fine, but you owe me" I look at him. He knows what I'm talking about.

"Yes Master, I understand" he looks at me seductively. I can easily tell how this will turn out. Hehehe.

* * *

Yeah we had a lot of crazy adventures. But most of them seem to end with us having sex; in fact all of them seem to end with us having sex. I think I'm getting addicted to all of this pleasure.

"Master, are we there yet?" Max whined. "I'm getting tired and bored…"

"Almost Max" I say "And stop calling me Master. It's getting old…"

"You didn't say that yesterday" Max giggles.

I blush from his insecure comment. "J-just be quiet. We're almost there anyway. It shouldn't take longer than about an hour. That's plenty of time before the sun goes down"

"Fine" he accepts his fate "But are you sure it's safe to be roaming around here?"

"Why not? Humans don't come around here" I assure him. "And even if they do come we can escape easily"

"That's not what I meant" Max turned a bit worried. "Me and my sister went around this part of the forest and…well… they don't take kindly to our kind…"

"Fire Pokémon?"

"No, I'm talking about…..guys liking other….guys"

I remember all of the torment that was brought upon when I heard this. My family resented me, my friends tried to kill me and I was chased out of my village.

I grab a hold of Max "Look, if anything happens to you, I will be there to protect you. No matter what. As long as you hang with me, I will definitely make sure none of them put their hands on you"

"Harrison…" Max's eyes water from my comment. He latches on to me really tight "Oh Harrison, I love you so much!" he starts bawling and it's causing my coat to become damp.

I pat him on the head "Okay, you can let go now" I try to shake him off. But he can give a pretty tight hug.

_50 minutes into the walk_

Looks like we're almost there. About time, my stomach is completely empty. My legs are completely numb and My eyes are getting droopy. Max, on the other hand…

"DODODODODODODODO" he keeps humming a song that's really annoying.

"Dude, what the fuck are you singing?" I ask annoyed.

"It's a song I heard from some kid I met one time. I think it's called…..the Doom Song I think?" I face palm myself in his stupidity. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, it's just at the end of the forest. We should be there in no time" I quickly speed up the pace. At this point nothing can go wrong, right?

"Hey you too!" I hear a voice. I think I spoke too soon. "What you boys doin' out here in man's country?" You could hear the country in his voice.I turn around and I see three Beedrill and a Primape.

"You talking to us?" I ask him.

"Did I stutter faggot?" He says as an insult. These must be the guys who Max was talking about. I can see him whimpering behind me.

"Who you callin' a faggot you country hick?" I retort.

"Hey, you better listen to what our boss says or else…" One of the Beedrill tries to sound convincing. Does he know who's stronger on type here?

"Hey wait I think I recognize him" He looks behind me. "Yeah, that cyndiquil in the back. Oh yeah, the best 10 minutes of my life"

I get angry "What did you say you country Pig?"

"Oh yeah, I'm guessing the little slut didn't tell you" I can hear Max crying on my back. "Last time we seen him, he let me and my crew fuck him and by the looks of it, came back with a friend for a second helping"

"Max, what is he talking about?" I ask the cowering Pokémon. "You meet this frea-" I suddenly remember what Max told me earlier. "These are the guys you were talking about?" Max nods, still latching on to me.

"Oh yeah, he had the tightest-" I cut him off.

"If you even dare to finish that sentence, I will be eatin' pork chops for dinner!" I'm furious right now. My tail's flame is twice its normal size.

"Like I'm scared of you, ya freak" He points at me "Beedrill, show these sinners what's what!" They charge at me at full speed.

I take a deep breath and…

FLAMETHROWER!

A large flame comes out of my mouth, incinerating the Beedrill with one shot. I think I may've overdone it a little but when you mess with my friends, you get burned…

"Beedrill, say something" the ape Pokémon runs toward his teammates to see that they were lifeless. "You're gonna pay for that" He gets into a steady position. Since I used all of my energy on the flamethrower, I have to wait a while to use my next attack. Crap…. "Get ready for the Thunderpun-"I close my eyes and latch onto Max, hoping for the better.

"Tails use Confusion!" I hear a command and I see the Primape being lifted by a purple light and he was thrown across the forest. The Pokémon that saved our lives stands before us.

"Hey Harrison, you okay?" he asks me. How does he know me "Don't tell me you don't remember me" He points to the pink scarf.

Wait a second. I know that Pokémon. "Tails?" I say surprised. I see someone walking out of the bushes. "Good to see you too Harrison. Welcome back!" James says waving at me and suddenly I feel warmer and safe.

* * *

I know it's a little short but I wanted to cut it a little bit for this chapter and to get to the point. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And remember to review. Your reviews are my pay!

Btw, sorry for errors(if any). I was in a rush to post it.


End file.
